I do
by CalleighNEricFans20
Summary: After months of planning Calleigh and Eric finally get married and start their life together as Mr and Mrs Eric Delko. Will the wedding take off without any problems or will there be drama ? read the story to find out how it all unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Hey guys! hope you all have enjoyed our stories so far we appreciate all of your reviews they mean a lot to us :) here is the next story so please don't forget to read and review and of course enjoy.**

3 months later....

April 4th had arrived and it was now the morning of Eric and Calleigh's wedding Eric had stayed the night at his place last night you know that whole rule about not seeing the bride in her dress Calleigh was laying in bed already awake when her mom came in.

"Good morning sweetheart it's time to get up I made you some breakfast", Marie said.

"Aww! thank you momma",Calleigh replied and then smiled.

"So. Are you ready to get married today?", Marie asked.

"I have been ready and I am so excited!", Calleigh replied.

Calleigh's mom has tears in her eyes

"What's wrong momma?", Calleigh asks.

"I just can't believe that my little girl is getting married", Marie replied.

"Aww momma come here", Calleigh says and then gives her mom a hug

Knock Knock Knock.

"I will go get that just in case it's Eric", Marie says.

"Okay. Thanks momma", Calleigh replies.

Marie walks out of Calleighs bedroom and shuts the door behind her and then goes to answer the front door.

Marie opens the front door and it's Natalia.

"Good morning Marie is Calleigh awake yet?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you were not Eric before she came out and clearly you are not Eric", Marie replies and then her and Natalia both laugh.

"Come on in. You can head into the bedroom if you want Calleigh is in there", Marie says.

"Okay. Thank you Marie", Natalia replies.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Hey. Come on in", Calleigh says.

"Hey Calleigh", Natalia replies and then shuts the door behind her.

"Hey Natalia!", Calleigh says.

"So. How are you feeling?", Natalia asks.

"Excited,nervous,anxious to see Eric", Calleigh replies and then laughs.

"I bet he can't wait to see you either your gonna be so beautiful! Calleigh", Natalia says.

"Aww thanks", Calleigh says and then hugs Natalia.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come on in", Calleigh says.

"Hey Natalia have you had breakfast?", Marie asks.

"No Ma'am I have not", Natalia replies.

"Well. You can join us come and get it while it's hot", Marie says and then exits the room.

...At Eric's place...

Knock Knock Knock.

"Just a second!", Eric says and then heads to the door

"Who is it ?", Eric asks.

"It's me", Ryan replies.

"Come on in", Eric says.

"So. Can you believe that your getting married today?", Ryan asks.

"I'm so excited!", Eric replies and then smiles.

"I wonder how Calleigh is holding up", Ryan says.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Natalia was gonna be at her place helping her get ready I might give her a call", Eric replies.

"Yeah. That's a good idea", Ryan says.

Eric grabs his cellphone to give Natalia a call.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hello", Natalia says.

"Hey Natalia. Are you at Calleighs place?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I am why?", Natalia asks.

"I was just wondering how she's doing?", Eric asks.

"She's doing fine", Natalia replies.

"Hey. Who is that?", Calleigh whispers.

"It's Eric", Natalia mouths.

"Let me talk to him", Calleigh whispers.

"Okay sure", Natalia says.

"Hey baby", Calleigh says.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm so excited for today I can't wait to call you Mrs Delko", Eric replies.

"I know. And I can't wait either I love you so much!", Calleigh says.

"I love you too. We better get ready see you at the altar beautiful!", Eric replies.

"Okay. See you there love you bye", Calleigh says.

Calleigh hangs up the cellphone and gives it back to Natalia.

"How about we go and eat some breakfast", Natalia says.

"Sounds like a good idea", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Natalia head out of Calleighs room and to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

...In the kitchen...

"I am glad that you girls decided to join me", Marie says.

"I was talking to Eric sorry momma", Calleigh replies.

"And why were you talking to Eric?", Marie asks Calleigh.

"Well. He called Natalia to check on me and I really wanted to talk to him", Calleigh replies and then blushes.

"Okay. Well eat up girls we have a wedding to get ready for", Marie says.

...About twenty minutes later....

The girls were done eating and they headed into the bathroom to get makeup and hair supplies for Calleigh.

"Okay do you wanna do my hair first?", Calleigh asks Natalia.

"Yeah let's do that and then I will have it out of your face for when I do your makeup", Natalie replies.

...About half an hour later...

"Okay there", Natalia says and hands Calleigh a mirror.

"I love it!", Calleigh replies.

"Really!?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah. Where did you learn how to do hair like this?", Calleigh replies.

"Well lots of proms helped", Natalia says and then her and Calleigh both laugh.

"Okay let's move on to makeup", Natalia says.

"Okay", Calleigh replies and then turns around in her chair so that Natalia can do her makeup.

...About half an hour later....

Natalia finished up Calleigh's makeup.

"Okay Calleigh. What do you think?", Natalia asks.

"Wow it looks amazing!", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"You look so beautiful", Natalia says and then starts to tear up.

"Aww! don't cry because if you cry then I'm gonna cry", Calleigh replies.

"I can't believe your getting married today It's so exciting! you and Eric are so absolutley amazing together", Natalia says.

"Aww thanks Natalia", Calleigh says and then hugs her.

Natalia and Calleigh finish getting ready and then Calleigh, Natalia and Marie head to the clubhouse at the beach.

...About half an hour later....

They arrive at the clubhouse and go inside there designated dressing room.

"Hey Nat can you do me a favor?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure what is it?", Natalia replies.

"Can you go and get my dad", Calleigh says.

"Okay sure I will be back", Natalia says and thens around and walks out of the dressing room closing the door behind her.

...Meanwhile Calleigh and her mom talk...

"Momma. I just want to thank you for being here today It means so much to me that you and daddy are here", Calleigh says and then tears up.

"Aww baby please don't cry. Did you ever doubt that we wouldn't be here for your special day?", Marie asks Calleigh.

"Yes momma I did especially when you and daddy were fighting and not even speaking I didn't think that I would get either of you to come to my wedding"m Calleigh replies.

"Well. Baby we are here now and that's all that matters and we both love you very much you're our baby girl you always will be", Marie says and then her and Calleigh hug.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come on in", Calleigh says.

"Hey. I found your dad here he is", Natalia says.

"Hey. Marie why don't we go for a walk give these two some privacy we can go up front and see Alexx and Valera are here yet", Natalia says.

"That sounds like a good idea", Marie says and then her and Natalia leave the dressing room while closing the door behind them and then they both head up to the front.

"So. You wanted to see me?", Kenwall asks Calleigh.

"Yes I did. Daddy I just wanted to thank you so much for being here today and walking me down the aisle", Calleigh replies.

"And I want to thank you for asking me and letting me have the honors it means so much to me", Kenwall says.

...Calleigh starts to cry...

"Daddy. I love you so much", Calleigh says and then her and Kenwall hug.

"I love you too baby I always will don't you ever forget that", Kenwall replies

"I better get back to the other room with the guys but I will see you later okay I love you sweetheart", Kenwall says and then leaves the room while closing the door behind him.

....A few minutes later...

Marie, Natalia,Alexx and Valera walk into Calleigh's dressing room.

"Hey Girls!", Calleigh says to Marie,Natalia,Alexx and valera

"Hey sweetheart you look beautiful!", Alexx says.

"Thank you", Calleigh says in her southern drawl and then smiles.

"Alright we all better get dressed we have half an hour till the ceremony", Natalia says.

...Meanwhile in the guys dressing room....

Ryan,Eric,Dan and Horatio are getting ready for the ceremony.

"It's the big day are you ready for this?", Horatio says.

"I am as ready as I am ever going to be", Eric replies.

"Well that's a good answer to give", Horatio says and then laughs.

Knock Knock Knocks.

"Ryan can you get that", Eric says.

"Yeah sure man"Ryan replies and then answers the door.

"Who is it?", Eric asks.

"It's your parents", Ryan replies.

"Hey mom and dad you remember all my buddies from work this is Ryan, Dan and my boss Horatio", Eric says.

"Of course we remember them", Marcos Eric's dad says and shakes all of their hands.

"Could we have a moment with our son?", Rosa Eric's mom asks.

"Of course Ma'am", Ryan says and then him,Dan and Horatio head out into the hallway.

"Look at you my little boy all grown up getting married", Rosa says.

"Aww ma don't get emotional on me", Eric replies.

"I love you very much and I love Calleigh very much you know she is already like a daugher to us", Marcos says.

"I know and I am so happy that she fits into our family so well", Eric replies and then smiles.

Rosa looks at her watch.

"We only have fifteen minutes till the ceremony so you guys better finish up getting ready", Rosa says.

"Alright guys I will see you later", Eric replies and then Marcos and Rosa leave the room meanwhile Ryan,Dan and Horatio come back into the room and they all finish getting ready for the ceremony.

....Ten minutes later....

"Alright guys its showtime!", Eric says and then him and Horatio head to the altar and the other guys go to line up.

Valera and Ryan and then Alexx and Dan walk down the aisle and then

Calleigh and her dad walk down the aisle and Eric is stunned at how beautiful she looks.

"Who gives Calleigh to be married to Eric?", the priest asks.

"Her mother and I do", Kenwall replies.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Eric and Calleigh in holy matrimony", The priest says.

"Do you Eric standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Calleigh Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted hus-band as long as you both shall live?", The priest asks Eric.

"I do", Eric replies

"Do you Calleigh standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Eric Do you promise to live with him according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, and through God's grace to promise to be to him a faithful and devoted wife as long as you both shall live?", The priest asks Calleigh.

"I do", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Eric have you a token of your love for Calleigh?", the priest asks and then Horatio hands the ring to the priest.

"Calleigh do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?", the priest asks.

"I do", Calleigh says and then Eric places the ring on her finger.

"Calleigh have you a token of your love for Eric?", the priest asks and then Natalia hands the ring to the priest.

"Eric do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?", the priest asks.

"I do", Eric replies and then Calleigh puts the ring on his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you now now kiss the bride", the priest says.

Calleigh and Eric kiss and everyone claps and cheers.

"May I present to you Mr and Mrs Eric Delko", The priest says and then Calleigh and Eric walk down the aisle.

...After the ceremony...

"So. How does it feel to be Mrs Delko?", Eric asks Calleigh.

"It feels amazing!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

The photographer gets everyone together to take pictures.

...About forty five minutes later...

They all head to the reception....

...At the reception...

"I pronounce to you Mr and Mrs Eric delko", The mc says and then Eric and Calleigh walk into the reception.

"Congratulations you two", Natalia says.

"Thanks Natalia", Calleigh replies.

"You looked so beautiful out there today", Natalia says.

"Aww! thanks Natalia that's so sweet", Calleigh replies.

Marie and Kenwall go over to greet the bride and groom.

"Hey you two we just wanted to come over and say congratulations!",Kenwall says.

"Aww thanks daddy", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"Thank you sir", Eric says.

"So. What do you two have planned for the honeymoon?", Marie asks.

"We decided to just stay at the beach for a week and just enjoy some time together here in Miami before we have to go back to work", Calleigh replies.

"Well. That sounds nice and relaxing you two enjoy yourself give us a call if there's anything that you need", Marie says.

"Thanks momma we will I love you", Calleigh says.

"Love you too baby", Marie replies.

"Hey daddy. Can I talk to you for a second?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure baby what is it?", Kenwall asks.

"I just want to thank you again for today it really means the world to me that you were here and that you walked me down the aisle", Calleigh says and then starts to cry.

"Baby. I love you very much and I hope that today is a step forward in our relationship and that we can let go of everything that has happened in the past and just make a great future together with you me and your mother", Kenwall replies.

Calleigh gets a shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean you me and momma?", Calleigh asks.

"Go ahead and tell her", Marie says to Kenwall.

"Well. Me and your mother have been talking a lot since we have been here and we have agreed to get marriage counseling and we want to renew our vows", Kenwall replies.

Calleigh gets up and hugs her dad

"Wow! daddy I am so happy for you", Calleigh says.

"Thank you sweetheart", Kenwall says.

"Well. you two enjoy yourselves and we will see you later", Marie says and her and Kenwall walk away.

Horatio gets up out of his chair..

"I would like to make a toast", Horatio says.

"I love Calleigh and Eric very much I have watched them grow together and grow as individuals as well they have both been on my team at the miami dade crime lab for many years and I can remember the first time they met they became the best of friends and of course neither one of them wanted to admit to their feelings for each other (Horatio laughs) but here they are now years later on their wedding day and I am very proud of the both of them to Eric and Calleigh", Horatio says and then he hugs both Eric and Calleigh.

"I would like to make a toast as well", Natalia says.

"Like Horatio I love Eric and Calleigh both very much they are both my best friends we work together at the miami dade crime lab and I have watched this relationship evolve from day one and I am so proud of the both of them for everything they have worked through and how strong they both have become and just to see how much there love has grown is a beautiful thing and I am so happy for the both of them and the life that they are going to build together to Eric and Calleigh", Natalia says and then she hugs both Eric and Calleigh.

....About an hour later...

Eric and Calleigh had cut the cake, thrown the garter, and tosses the bouqet and they were both exhausted and ready to get some sleep.

Eric and Calleigh went around and said there goodbyes and then every lined up outside and blew bubbles as Calleigh and Eric came out.

"Alright you two have a good time and don't get into to much trouble", Natalia says and then winks at Eric and Calleigh.

"Nat", Calleigh says.

"What! I am just saying but really you two have a good time and I will see you somtime next week okay and congratulations again", Natalia says and then hugs both Eric and Calleigh.

"Hey baby", Alexx says to Calleigh.

"Hey Alexx", Calleigh replies.

"I just wanted to come over and tell you two congratulations real quick before you left you both looked amazing today and I am so happy for the both of you", Alexx says.

"Thank you so much", Calleigh replies.

"Thanks Alexx", Eric says and then Alexx hugs both him and Calleigh.

Eric and Calleigh get into the car and head to the honeymoon suite at the hotel.

"This is so beautiful!", Calleigh says.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it", Eric replies.

Calleigh and Eric get out of their wedding clothes and put on their bathing suits and head down to the hot tub.

...At the hot tub...

"I can't believe that my parents are getting back together", Calleigh says.

"I'm so happy for them and you as well this is a goo thing", Eric says and then smiles and kisses Calleigh.

Calleigh is starting to doze off in the hot tub.

"Hey Cal are you okay", Eric asks.

"Yeah I'm alright just exhausted It's been a really long weekend"m Calleigh replies.

"Yeah it has been long but amazing!", Eric says.

"Yes so amazing!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"How about we head up to bed and get some sleep?", Eric asks.

"That sounds amazing!", Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh get out of the hot tub and head back up to the room and get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey guys! here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed the first one and please keep the reviews coming we really appreciate each and every one of them.**

1 week later

...That morning....

Calleigh and Eric were still asleep they had enjoyed their week off of work and just being able to relax something they don't get to do much of in their line of work.

Eric woke up first to find Calleigh still asleep he hated to disturb her so he decided to go take his shower before he woke her up.

...About 15 minutes later...

Eric came from the bathroom after taking his shower to find Calleigh still sleeping so he decided he better wake her up so he went over to her side of the bed and started placing kisses on her forehead till she woke up.

"Good morning Mrs Delko", Eric said to Calleigh.

"You won't get tired of saying that will you?", Calleigh asked.

"No I don't think so", Eric replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you so much", Calleigh said.

"I love you too baby and I will will", Eric replied and then leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on Calleigh's lips.

Calleigh noticed that Eric was already dressed and ready to go.

"Have you already showered?", Calleigh asked.

"Yeah I woke up and since you were still sleeping I decided to go ahead and shower so you could sleep longer and I didn't want too disturb you", Eric replied.

"Aww! your too sweet", Calleigh said.

"Well, how about you shower and get ready to go and I will pack up our things and then we can check out of here and go somewhere and have a nice breakfast", Eric replied.

"Okay sounds like a good plan", Calleigh said and then smiled and then she got out of bed grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

...About twenty minutes later...

Calleigh came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"Your ready to go already?", Eric asked in amazement cause it always took Calleigh at least an hour to get ready to go somewhere.

"Yes I am ready to go why? does that suprise you or something", Calleigh asked.

"Well kind of I mean usually it takes you like an hour to get ready", Eric replied.

"Well yes that is true but this was before i met you now its okay for me to go out every once in awhile without being made up because I got me my man now", Callegh said and then laughed.

"Well I think you are beautiful no matter what and you know that", Eric said.

"Yes I do know that and I also know that I could not ask for better your the best husband a girl could ask for", Calleigh said.

"Well I love you too baby it feels so good to finally be married to everything feels right now", Eric replied and then smiled.

"That's because it is right and I can't wait to start our life together to have our home and hopefully one day have kids that is if you wanna have kids?", Calleigh asked.

"You know I wanna have kids I love kids", Eric replied.

"Well good", Calleigh said and then smiled.

"You ready to check out of here and head to breakfast?", Eric asked.

"Yeah. I am ready, let's go!", Calleigh replied and then Eric opened the door to their room and Calleigh closed it behind them and then they headed for the lobby.

...In the lobby...

"Alright just wait right here I will go get us all checked out", Eric said to Calleigh.

"Okay", Calleigh replied and then Eric starting walking toward the front desk.

...At the front desk...

"Hello sir. How may I help you today?", The receptionist Sarah asked.

"I would like to check out", Eric replied.

"Okay I can take care of that for you. Do you have your room keys?", Sarah asked.

"Yes I do. Here they are", Eric replied and then handed them to her.

"Okay. Thank you sir", Sarah said and then smiled.

"No problem", Eric replied.

"I see that you were in the honeymoon sweet did you just get married?", Sarah asked Eric.

"Yes I did. Just last week", Eric replied.

"Aww! well that is awesome congratulations", Sarah said.

"It is awesome and thank you very much!", Eric replied.

"Okay here is your receipt and thank you for staying with us and good luck with everything", Sarah said.

"Thank you ", Eric said and then headed over to where Calleigh was standing and grabbed their luggage and then headed for the car.

Eric goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her and then he puts their luggage in the back and then he goes to his side and get's in.

Calleigh and Eric deicded where they wanted to eat and then they headed to the restaurant.

...About 10 minutes later...

Calleigh and Eric arrive at the restaurant. Eric gets out and then goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her and then they head inside the restaurant.

"Good morning. How many will be in your party today?", The hostess ask Eric and Calleigh.

"It will just be the two of us", Eric replied to the hostess.

"Okay", The hostess says and then grabs two menus.

"Right this way please", The hostess says to Eric and Calleigh and then start following her to their table.

"Here you are", The hostess says and then Eric and Calleigh sit down.

"Thank you", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Your welcome. And here are yor menus and your waitress will be right out", The hostess says and then walks away from the table.

Eric starts browsing the menu and when he looks up from his menu he notices that Calleigh looks distracted.

"Hey. Calleigh are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking that's all", Calleigh replies.

"Well. What are you thinking about?", Eric asks.

"Us. And how incredibly and amazingly happy I am", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Well, you're amazing and I'm so blessed to have you in my life", Eric says and then smiles.

"Hello. I'm Elisha and I will be your server today can I get you folks to drink?", Elisha asks.

"I will have a decaf coffee and a water", Calleigh replies.

"I will have the same", Eric says.

"Okay. I will be right back to take your order", Elisha replies.

...A few minutes later...

"Okay. Here are your drinks are you folks ready to order?", Elisha asks Eric and Calleigh.

"I will have the special", Calleigh says.

"Okay. How would you like your eggs?", Elisha asks.

"I will have them scrambled", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. And what meat would you like with that?", Elisha asks.

"I will have the turkey bacon", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. And sir what will you be having?", Elisha asks Eric.

"I will have the same with scrambled eggs and the turkey bacon as well", Eric says.

"Okay, I will have that right out", Elisha says and walks back to the kitchen.

Eric notices that Calleigh is holding her stomach.

"Hey Calleigh are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. My stomach is just bothering me that's all", Calleigh replies.

"Oh. I'm sorry do you think its maybe something that you ate?", Eric asks.

"No. I know what it is", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Ahh, that okay", Eric says and then laughs.

"Why are you laughing?", Calleigh asks.

"I don't know I just am", Eric replies.

"I know you have sisters so this should be nothing new to you", Calleigh says.

"Oh the stories I could tell", Eric says and then laughs.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you could", Calleigh replies.

"Here is your food folks is there anything else that I can get you?", Elisha asks.

"Can I get another glass of water?", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah sure, sir would you like one as well?", Eisha asks.

"Yes please", Eric replies.

"Okay. I will be right back with that", Elisha says.

...A few seconds later...

"Here is your water is there anything else I can get you?", Elisha asks.

"I think we are good", Eric replied.

"Okay. you folks enjoy!", Elisha says and then walks away from the table.

...About twenty minutes later...

"Here is your check and please come back and see us again", Elisha says and then lays down the check and then walks away from the table.

"I am going to use the restroom while you pay okay", Calleigh says.

"Okay", Eric replies and then heads up to the front to pay while Calleigh goes to the restroom.

...About ten minutes later...

"Alright you ready to go?", Calleigh asks Eric.

"Yeah. Let's go", Eric replies and then him and Calleigh head to the car.

Eric opens Calleigh's door for her and then he goes to his side and gets in and they head for the house.

...About fifteen minutes later...

Eric and Calleigh pull into the driveway.

"That was such a nice week but its good to be home", Calleigh says.

"Yeah it is", Eric replies.

"Do you wanna get our bags now or should we just come out and get them later?", Eric asks.

"We should probally just get them now", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. I will get them", Eric says and then goes to the trunk and opens it and get's their bags out.

Calleigh and Eric walk into the front door and Calleigh goes and sits on the couch.

"It is so good to be home", Calleigh says.

"Yeah. You bet it is", Eric replies and then sets their bags down by the front door.

Ring Ring Ring.

"I will get it", Eric says and then picks up the phone.

"Hello", Eric says.

"Hey! It's Natalia can I talk to Calleigh?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah sure hold on", Eric replies.

"Hey it's nat she wants to talk to you", Eric says and then hands Calleigh the phone.

"Hey! How was the honeymoon?", Natalia asks.

"It was great! the beach was so nice and relaxing we had a really good time", Calleigh replied.

"Aww good. I'm glad", Natalia says.

"Aww thanks Natalia",Calleigh replies.

"Here talk to Eric for a second I will be right back", Calleigh says.

"Okay sure", Natalia replies and then Calleigh hands the phone to Eric.

"Hey. Is she okay?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah. She's not feeling well", Eric replies.

"Oh, what's wrong?", Natalia asks.

"Girl stuff", Eric says and then laughs.

"Ohh, okay", Natalia replies.

Calleigh walks back into the living room.

"Okay. Here's Cal", Eric says and then hands the phone back to Calleigh.

"Hey. So I hear your not feeling well", Natalia says.

"I'm fine", Calleigh replies and then laughs.

"Okay sure. Well I will let you go and enjoy your night, goodnight", Natalia says.

"Thanks for calling Nat, goodnight", Calleigh says and then hangs up the phone.

"So, what do you wanna do now?", Eric asks.

"Wanna watch some tv before we go to bed?", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah that's fine", Eric says amd then him and Calleigh sit on the couch and start watching tv.

...About twenty minutes later...

Eric looks over and see's that Calleigh is asleep in his arms.

Eric lightly nudges Calleigh to wake her up so they can get up and go into the bedroom.

"Hey Cal let's head to bed It's been a long day", Eric says.

"Okay", Calleigh says eyes still half closed and then her and Eric get up from the couch and head into the bedroom and get into bed.

"I love you", Calleigh says.

"I love you too baby", Eric replies.

A few minutes later Eric and Calleigh both drifted off to sleep so happy to be home, so excited to start their new life together as husband and wife, so excited to see what their future together will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Here is the next chapter and please don't forget to read and review thanks :) **

The next morning Calleigh and Eric woke up feeling nice and rested and ready for the day ahead of them they had two more days before they had to start back to work and they planned on enjoying them.

"Good morning beautiful", Eric says and then places a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"Good morning handsome", Calleigh replies.

"How did you sleep?", Eric asks.

"I slept so good. It was nice",Calleigh replies,"How about you?",Calleigh asks.

"I slept pretty good", Eric replies.

Eric just sits there smiling at Calleigh.

"What?", Calleigh asks with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. I love you", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"I love you too", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"So, what would you like to do today?", Eric asks.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe just relax today and enjoy the day", Calleigh replies.

"That sounds nice", Eric says.

"How about you go shower and I will make us some breakfast", Eric says.

"How about we both get showered and then we can make breakfast together", Calleigh replies.

"I would like that",Eric smiles and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Okay I will go shower in the master bathroom and you can use the guest bathroom", Calleigh says and then her and Eric both head their seperate ways to the bathrooms.

...About half an hour later...

Calleigh and Eric both come out from the bathrooms having taken their showers.

"So, what should we make for breakfast?", Eric asks.

"Well, we don't have much since we were out of the house for the week but I think we have stuff for omlettes how does that sound?", Calleigh asks.

"That sounds perfect!", Eric replies.

Calleigh gets together the stuff to make omlettes and her and Eric stand at the stove together to make them while sneeking kisses in between the cooking.

...About half an hour later Calleigh and Eric both finish up their breakfast...

Ring Ring Ring.

"Here you get the phone and I will clean up the dishes", Eric says.

Eric starts cleaning up their dishes from breakfast while Calleigh goes to answer the phone.

"Hello", Calleigh says.

"Hey Calleigh. It's nat. I was just wondering. What are yout plans for today?", Natalia asks.

"Me and Eric are just gonna hang around today and relax why do you ask?", Calleigh replies.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go to dinner tonight me and Ryan and you and Eric", Natalia says.

"Yeah. That would be nice where and what time?", Calleigh asks.

"The italian restaurant downtown at 6", Natalia replies.

"Okay see ya then", Calleigh says and then hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", Eric asks.

"Natalia. Her and Ryan wanna go to dinner tonight", Calleigh replies.

"Cool. Where are we going?", Eric asks.

"The italian place downtown at 6", Calleigh replies.

"Sounds fun", Eric says.

"Yeah. I think so too", Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh had decided that since they were going to dinner with Ryan and Natalia tonight they would just hang around the house for the day.

...Later that night...

Eric was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Calleigh to finish getting ready and when she came out he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. But then again he was always stunned by Calleigh no matter what she was wearing because this woman was now in his life forever and no one could come between that anymore. And he felt so proud to call Calleigh his wife because that meant he did not have to fight for her anymore no one not even Jake could stand in the way anymore.

"You look beautiful baby", Eric said.

"Aww thank you! you don't look so bad yourself", Calleigh replied with a smile on her face.

"Alright well, we better get going if we don't wanna be late", Eric said and then him and Calleigh walked out the front door and then Eric closed it behind them.

...About half an hour later....

Calleigh and Eric arrived at the resteraunt they already saw Ryan and Natalia waiting outside.

Eric got out and then went to Calleigh's side and opened her door for her and they headed to the door of the restaurant.

"Hey Calleigh", Natalia said and then her and Calleigh hugged.

"Hey man", Ryan said to Eric and then him and Eric shook hands.

(over the loud speaker)"Boa vista table of 4 your table is now available Boa vista table of 4", The hostess said.

"That's us", Natalia said and then they all headed inside the resteraunt.

"Are you boa vista party of 4?", The hostess asked.

"Yes we are", Natalia replied.

"Okay right this way please", The hostess said and then they all followed her to their table.

"Here we are", The hostess said and then they all sat down.

"Here are your menus and your server will be right out enjoy your meal", The hostess said and then walked away.

The waitress came and took their beverage order and then returned with their drinks and then took their food order and they all talked while they waited for their food to arrive.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs Delko?", Natalia asks Calleigh.

"It feels pretty amazing", Calleigh replied with a smile on her face.

"So, when do you guys go back to work?", Ryan asked.

"We go back this week", Eric replied.

"That's cool. We miss you guys in the lab", Natalia said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get back", Calleigh replied.

...About twenty minutes later...

The waitress comes back to the table with their food.

"Can I get you guys anything else?", The waitress asks.

"No, I think we are good for now", Eric replies.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal", The waitress says and then walks away from the table.

...About forty-five minutes later...

"Here are your checks", The waitress says.

"Okay. Do we pay here or up front?", Eric asks.

"You pay up front", The waitress replies.

"Okay thanks", Eric says.

"No problem you guys have a good evening", The waitress says and then walks away from the table.

"I am gonna use the restroom while you guys pay",Calleigh says.

"Okay baby", Eric replies.

"I will go with you", Natalia says and then her and Calleigh head to the restroom while the guys go up to the front to pay.

...A few minutes later...

Calleigh and Natalia walk outside of the resteraunt where Eric and Ryan are waiting for them.

"It's so beautiful out tonight", Calleigh said.

"Yeah, It really is. We should go for a walk in the park", Natalia replies.

"Yeah. That sounds good", Eric says.

"Are you up for that Ryan?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah sure. That's fine I don't mind", Ryan replies.

Ryan, Eric, Calleigh and Natalia go for a walk in the park everything was so beautiful that night even the woman by their sides.

...About half an hour later...

"Well, It's getting late we better head home Eric and I have to be at the lab in the morning", Calleigh says.

"Well, thanks for coming tonight It was fun", Natalia says and then hugs Calleigh.

"Yeah, thanks man we had a good time", Ryan says and then shakes Eric's hand and then they all head to their cars.

When Eric and Calleigh get to their car Eric opens Calleigh's door for her and then he goes to his side and get's in and then they head home.

...About twenty minutes later...

Eric and Calleigh arrive at the house Eric parks the car and gets out and then goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her and then they head inside.

"Wow! I'm so tired", Calleigh says.

"Yeah, me too", Eric replies.

Calleigh heads into the kitchen and starts looking in the medicine cabinet.

"Hey, Is everything okay", Eric asks.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for some medicine", Calleigh replies.

"Anything I can help find?", Eric asks.

"I'm looking for the Midol", Calleigh replies.

"It's in the bathroom. I will go get it for you", Eric says.

"Okay. Thank you baby", Calleigh replies.

Eric comes back from the bathroom with the Midol.

"Here you go baby", Eric says and then hands the Midol to Calleigh.

"Thank's sweetie", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh takes her Midol.

"I think I am gonna go and get ready for bed", Calleigh says.

"Yeah me too I am exhausted", Eric replies and then him and Calleigh both head to bed.

...A few minutes later...

Calleigh comes out of the bathroom to find Eric already in bed.

Eric holds back the covers so Calleigh can get under them.

"Thank you baby", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips and then snuggles up next to him.

"Goodnight, I love you", Eric says.

Goodnight, I love you too", Calleigh replies.

A few minutes later Calleigh and Eric both had drifted off to sleep.

...The next morning...

When Calleigh woke up she realized that Eric was not in the bed next to her so she got up and put her robe on and then walked out of the bedroom to see where Eric went.

When Calleigh walked out of the bedroom she saw Eric asleep on the couch so she decided to slightly nudge him to wake him up.

"Hey baby. What are you doing out here?", Calleigh asks.

"I got sick a couple of times last night and I didn't wanna disturb you", Eric replies.

"Aww baby. I am sorry did you call in to work sick?", Calleigh asks.

"No, I am gonna go in", Eric replied.

"No you are not I am gonna call Horatio and let him know that you wont be there", Calleigh says and then goes into the bedroom to get her cell phone.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello", Horatio said on the other end.

"Hey Horatio it's Calleigh", Calleigh replied.

"Is everything okay?", Horatio asks.

"Not really Eric got sick a couple of times last night so he won't be in today but I will be there in an hour", Calleigh replied.

"How about you just stay home with him today", Horatio says.

"H, are you sure?", Calleigh asks.

"Yes, I am sure just stay home today and take care of Eric", Horatio replied.

"Okay. Thanks H", Calleigh said and then hung up the phone.

Calleigh put her cell phone away and went back out into the living room to let Eric know what Horatio said.

"H said for me to stay home with you today", Calleigh said.

"Okay, but I don't want you near me I don't wanna get you sick too", Eric replied.

"Baby I am your wife now and I would do anything for you including getting sick", Calleigh said and then leaned over and kissed Eric on the forehead.

"Hold on", Eric said and ran to the bathroom.

Calleigh went after him and went into the bathroom and rubbed his back while he threw up

"Aww baby I am so sorry", Calleigh said.

"I feel so sick", Eric replied.

"Should we take you to the doctor?", Calleigh asked.

"No, I think its something I ate", Eric replied.

"Okay, Well why don't you stay here and relax and I am gonna get dressed and run to the store and get some ginger ale and stuff", Calleigh said.

"Okay, Thank you baby", Eric replied and mustered up the best smile he could he was the luckiest man to have such a wonderful caring wife like Calleigh.

Calleigh went into the bedroom to get dressed and ready to go.

...About half an hour later...

"Alright baby I am gonna head to the store I will be back in a little bit", Calleigh said.

"Okay I will see you when you get back", Eric replied and then Calleigh walked out the front door and then shut it behind her.

...About ten minutes later...

Calleigh arrived at the store.

As Calleigh was walking into the store her cell phone started to ring.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello", Calleigh says.

"Hey Calleigh it's Natalia, where are you?", Natalia asks.

"I'm not coming in today", Calleigh replies.

"How come, is everything okay?", Natalia asks.

"Not really. Eric's sick he thinks it's something that he ate so I'm at the store getting some stuff for him",Calleigh replies.

"Aww, well I hope that he feels better soon", Natalia says.

"Thanks, me too", Calleigh replies.

"Well, I gotta get back to work I just wanted to check in", Natalia says.

"Thanks Natalia I will talk to you later bye", Calleigh says.

"Okay bye", Natalia replies and then her and Calleigh both hang up their phones.

...About twenty minutes later...

Calleigh finished up her shopping and then headed home.

When Calleigh arrived home she unloaded the grocerys out of the back of the car and headed inside it was quiet so she went into the bedroom and Eric was on the bed sleeping.

Calleigh was putting the groceries away when Eric came out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?", Calleigh asks.

"A little better thanks", Eric replied.

"Would you like a glass of ginger ale or anything?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah, I will try and drink some ginger ale", Eric replies.

"Okay. Go sit down on the couch and I will bring it to you", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Thank you", Eric says ans then heads too sit on the couch.

"Here you go baby", Calleigh says and then sits down on the couch next to Eric.

"Thank's sweetie", Eric replies.

"So, when did you get sick? I didn't even hear you get out of bed", Calleigh says.

"I don't even really know what time it was I tried to be quiet so that I wouldn't wake you", Eric replied.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything you let me know okay?", Calleigh says.

"Okay, thank you. I'm the most blessed guy to have a wife as amazing as you are", Eric replies.

"Aww! thank you", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the forehead.

Ring Ring Ring.

Calleigh gets her phone out of her pocket and then answers it.

"Hello", Calleigh says

"Hey. It's Horatio I was just calling to see how Eric is feeling", Horatio replies.

"I think he's feeling a little better", Calleigh says.

Eric is mouthing to Calleigh let me talk to him.

"Here. Eric wants to talk to you", Calleigh says and hands the phone over to Eric.

"Hey Eric. How are you feeling?", Horatio asks.

"I'm alright, I think it's something that I ate", Eric replies.

"Well I hope that you get to feeling better", Horatio says.

"Thanks H, me too", Eric replies.

"Well, i'm gonna let you go and get some rest I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling", Horatio says.

"Thanks H I will see you tomorrow", Eric replies.

"Alright bye Eric", Horatio says and then him and Eric hang up their phones.

After Eric hangs up the phone call he hands the cell phone back to Calleigh.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something", Calleigh says.

"Okay. What is it?", Eric asks.

"Well I know that you love this house and you have told me that but you know I got to thinking what about when we have kids I mean don't you think we will need a bigger house", Calleigh replies.

"Well, I had been thinking about that too but, you have two guest bedrooms so we can stay here for a few years and I know you love this house", Eric says.

"I do love this house but at the same time I would love to get a new house that will be our place together", Calleigh replies.

"Well, this is our place together", Eric says with a confused look on his face.

"I know that but it was my place before it was our place and I wanna have a house that is ours from the beginning", Calleigh replies.

"Well, how about we stay here for at least another year or two and then we can re-asses everything from there and see what we wanna do", Eric says.

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the cheek.

...Later that night...

Eric went to bed early so Calleigh decided to stay up and clean a little but her phone started ringing as she was cleaning the kitchen.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hey momma", Calleigh said.

"Hey sweetie", Marie replied.

"How are you and daddy doing?", Calleigh asked with a smile on her face the past week was amazing for her not only did she get married to the man of her dreams but her parents had decided that they were going to get back together and that was like the icing on the cake.

"We are doing good sweetie", Marie replied.

"Really?", Calleigh asked not quite believing that her mom was telling her the truth.

"Yes baby. Everything is going good I know that me and your father made the right deciscion to get back together we should have worked things out a long time ago", Marie said.

"Well, all that matters is now and what your doing to work on getting back together", Calleigh replied,

"I know sweetheart and it will all be okay but I didn't call to talk about me I called to see how things with you and Eric are", Marie said.

"Well things are going great but Eric is sick right now", Calleigh replied.

"When did he get sick?", Marie asked

"The other night, we went to dinner with two of our friends from work Natalia and Ryan and he thinks its something that he ate", Calleigh replied.

"Oh okay", Marie said and right as she said that Calleigh heard Eric go into the bathroom.

"Momma, I need to go check on Eric can I call you back later?",Calleigh asked.

"Don't worry about calling me back just go take care of Eric I will see you later sweetie", Marie replied and then her and Calleigh both hung up their phones.

Calleigh set her cell phone on the coffee table and then headed to the bathroom to check on Eric.

When she got to the bathroom door she heard Eric in there throwing up.

"Sweetie, are you okay?", Calleigh asked.

"No, not really", Eric replied.

"Unlock the door so I can come in",Calleigh said and then she heard Eric unlock the bathroom door.

Eric opened the door and Calleigh walked in.

Calleigh felt Eric's forehead.

"Baby, your burning up!", Calleigh said.

"I know. I really do not feel good", Eric replied.

"Yeah, I don't think this is from eating somehing bad you go get in bed and I am gonna get you some medicine and we are gonna take you to the dr tomorrow", Calleigh said.

"Okay", Eric wearily said and then headed back to the bedroom.

Calleigh went into the kitchen and got Eric a glass of water and some medicine and then she brought it to him.

"Here, take this", Calleigh said and then handed Eric the medicine and the glass of water.

"Okay. Thank you baby", Eric said and then took the water and the medicine from Calleigh and proceeded to take it.

"Alright, I am gonna call H and let him know that we won't be in tomorrow and I will be right back okay", Calleigh said and then went out into the living room to get her phone so that she could call Horatio.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello", Horatio said.

"Hey Horatio, It's Calleigh. I was just calling to let you know that we won't be able to come in tomorrow", Calleigh replied.

"Is everything okay?", Horatio asked.

"Yeah, but I need to take Eric to the doctor he's still throwing up and he's burning up with a fever", Calleigh replied.

"Okay, well you take care of Eric and just call and let me know how he's doing", Horatio said.

"Okay, will do", Calleigh said

"I gotta get back to work I will talk to you later", Horatio said.

"Okay, bye H", Calleigh replied and then him and Calleigh both hung up their phones.

...Later that night...

Calleigh had finished up some things and then headed to bed.

...The next morning...

Calleigh got up and went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffe and then sat down at the table and read the paper while she drank it.

...About an hour later...

Calleigh was sitting at the table drinking her coffee when Eric came into the kitchen.

"Good morning", Calleigh said.

"Good morning baby", Eric said and then kissed Calleigh on the head.

"How are you feeling today?", Calleigh asked.

"I'm feeling much better, I didn't throw up at all last night", Eric replied.

"That's good, maybe we should wait on the doctor then as long as your doing okay", Calleigh said.

"Yeah, that's fine", Eric replied.

Ring Ring Ring.

"I will get it", Eric said.

"Hey Eric, it's Marie. how are you feeling?", Marie asked.

"I'm feeling much better Mrs Dusquene thank you", Eric replied.

"Your welcome. Is Calleigh available?", Marie asked.

"Yes she is. Hold on one moment", Eric replied.

"Your mom wants to talk to you", Eric said to Calleigh.

"Okay thanks", Calleigh said and then took the phone from Eric.

"Hey baby. Me and your dad wanted to have you two over for dinner", Marie said.

"That sounds great! but we should wait until Eric is well", Calleigh replied.

"Of course",Marie said.

"Okay. well, I will give you a call when he's feeling better", Calleigh replied.

"Okay baby. Well, you go take care of Eric I love you", Marie said.

"I love you too momma bye", Calleigh said and then hung up the phone.

To be continued.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:Hey guys! We have not written a chapter in awhile so here is a new one hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to read and review thanks:)**

...Later that night...

Calleigh is sitting on the couch watching tv when Eric comes out of the bedroom dressed to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?", Calleigh asked.

"Well, I am feeling a lot better so I was thinking that we could go to dinner", Eric replied.

(Calleigh had a confused look on her face)

"I have on sweat pants and a T-shirt not exactly dinner attire", Calleigh said.

"The reservation is in an hour go get ready", Eric replied with a smile on his face.

"Reservation? How long did you have this planned?", Calleigh asked.

"That does not matter right now just go get ready okay",Eric replied and then smiled with a mischievous grin on his face and Calleigh knew that he was up to something.

...About 45 minutes later...

Calleigh came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go Eric had to pick his mouth up off of the floor because Calleigh looked so stunning.

"You look amazing baby!", Eric said.

"Aww thank you baby!", Calleigh replied and then kissed Eric on the lips.

"You read to go?", Eric asked.

"Yeah, let's go", Calleigh said and then her and Eric walked out the front door and Eric closed it behind them

Eric went to the passengers side and opened Calleigh's door for her and then he went to the drivers side and got in and started the car and they headed to the restaurant.

...At the restaurant...

Good evening how many will be in your party this evening?", The hostess asked.

"Two but we have a reservation", Eric replied.

"Okay what name is the reservation under sir?" The hostess asked Eric.

"It's under Eric Delko", Eric replied.

"Okay just one moment", The hostess said as she looked for Eric and Calleigh's reservation.

"Okay here you are right this way please", The hostess said and she lead Calleigh and Eric to their table.

"Here we are", The hostess says and the motions for Calleigh and Eric to sit down.

"Thank you", Calleigh said.

"Here are your menus and your server will be right with you enjoy", The hostess said and then walked away.

"This place is nice but I don't recall ever seeing it", Calleigh says.

"Yeah. It's new it has not been here that long and I figured why not give it a try", Eric replied.

"Should we decide what we are going to order?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure", Eric replies and then smiles.

...About 10 minutes later...

The server came to the table and Calleigh and Eric placed their order.

"So your still feeling okay?", Calleigh asks.

"Yes Calleigh I'm fine" Eric replied and then smiles at Calleigh.

"I can't wait to get back to the lab I miss work", Calleigh says.

"You know what? I do too", Eric replied.

...Thirty minutes later...

The server arrived at the table with Calleigh and Eric's dinner.

"Here are your meals", The server said and then set down the plates "Can I get you anything else?", The server asked.

"No, I think we are fine for now thanks", Eric said and then the server walked away.

"Wow! This Is really good", Calleigh said.

"Yeah not bad. We should come here sometime with Ryan and Natalia", Eric replied.

"Yeah, that would be fun", Calleigh says.

...About 45 minutes later...

Calleigh and Eric finish up their dinner,pay for the check and then head home.

...At the house...

"Thanks for tonight it was perfect", Calleigh says.

"No, your perfect" Eric replied and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"So, now that dinner is over are you gonna answer my question from earlier?", Calleigh asked.

"What question?", Eric replied not sure what Calleigh was reffering too.

"I wanna know how long you had this planned?", Calleigh asked.

"Well, I made the original reservation for the day after we arrived back from the honeymoon but since I got sick I had to change the reservations", Eric replied.

"So when did you change them?", Calleigh asked.

"The other day when you went to the store", Eric replied.

"Well, I am really glad that you planned that it was perfect it was really nice to get out tonight", Calleigh said.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it but the evening is not over yet", Eric said.

"It's not?", Calleigh replied with excitement in her voice.

"No, I rented us a movie to watch", Eric said.

"What movie did you rent?", Calleigh asked.

"Well I remember a certain someone that thought I was funny for watching this movie but I know you love it so I am gonna watch it just for you", Eric replied.

"Did you rent the wedding planner?", Calleigh asked.

"Yes I did", Eric replied.

"Aww baby that's really sweet but you really don't have to watch that for me", Calleigh said.

"I know. But I want too", Eric replied

"Okay. Well, why don't you put the move in and I will go make us some popcorn", Calleigh said.

"Okay sure", Eric replied and then Calleigh went to make the popcorn while Eric got the dvd ready

...A few minutes later...

Eric was sitting on the couch waiting for Calleigh.

"Okay, here is the popcorn",Calleigh said and then sat down and then Eric put a blanket over the both of them and then played the movie.

...About an hour later...

Halfway through the movie Calleigh had fallen asleep on Eric.

Eric slightly nudged Calleigh to wake her up.

"Wake up baby", Eric said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric. Did I fall asleep?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah you did babe but that's okay. Why don't we head to bed", Eric says.

"That sounds really good", Calleigh replied.

Eric and Calleigh both got up off the couch and headed to the bedroom.

"Night baby I love you", Eric says.

"I love you too", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

...A few minutes later Calleigh and Eric both drifted off to sleep...

...The next morning...

Beep Beep Beep.

"Good morning baby", Eric said.

"Good morning", Calleigh replied her voice still groggy from just waking up

Eric could always wake right up but Calleigh was not a morning person.

"Why don't you go get in the shower and I will make us some coffee", Eric said.

"Coffee sounds perfect!", Calleigh said and then headed for the shower while Eric went to make the coffee.

...About 45 minutes later...

Calleigh came out of the bathroom dressed, hair and make up done and ready to go.

"your turn", Calleigh said

"Okay baby. Here is your coffee I made it just the way you like it and while you were in the shower I ran up to the store and got you a paper", Eric replied.

"Aww thank you baby", Calleigh said and then kissed Eric on the lips and then he headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

...About 20 minutes later...

Eric came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"You ready to go baby?", Eric asked.

"Yeah, Let's go", Calleigh replied and then her and Eric headed out the door and Eric shut the door behind them.

Eric went to the passengers side door and opened it for Calleigh and then he went to the drivers side and got in,started the car and they headed for the lab.

...At the lab...

Eric parks the car and then him and Calleigh get out and head into the lab.

"Hey Natalia!", Calleigh says.

"It is good to have you back this lab has been lonely without you", Natalia replied.

"I have missed it too it's good to be back", Calleigh says with a smile on her face.

"Where is Eric?", Natalia asks.

"He's in the breakroom getting coffee", Calleigh replied.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs Delko?", Natalia asked.

"It feels amazing! And so surreal", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Well I'm so happy for you two your so cute together and Eric treats you right", Natalia says.

"Aww thanks Nat!", Calleigh replied.

"Your welcome! But we better head to work", Nat says and then her and Calleigh head down the hall to work.

Calleigh and Natalia were heading down the hall when they ran into Horatio.

"Good morning Miss Boa Vista, Mrs Delko", Horatio said with a smile on his face.

"I will never get tired of hearing that", Calleigh replied and then laughed.

"It's so good to see you happy", Horatio said to Calleigh.

"Thank you H and it feels good to be happy", Calleigh replied.

"Good I am glad to hear that but I better head back to work you two ladies have a good day", Horatio said and then him,Calleigh and Natalia headed their seperate ways.

Natalia and Calleigh went into the trace lab.

"I gotta check on a few things in Ballistics I will be right back", Calleigh says to Natalia and then she walks out of trace.

...In Ballistics...

Calleigh is sitting in a chair working on some stuff when Eric walks in.

"Hey baby", Eric said.

"Hey, What are you doing here?", Calleigh replied.

"Your not happy to see me?", Eric asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am, I am always happy to see you", Calleigh replied.

"Well, I came in here to see if you wanted to go get some lunch?", Eric asked.

"I don't know I have a lot of work to do here", Calleigh replied.

"Well you gotta eat at some point", Eric said.

"I am honestly not that hungry and I am not really feeling that great right now", Calleigh replied.

"Come here", Eric said and checked Calleigh's forehead "Your running a little bit of a fever", Eric said.

"Do you think I am getting whatever you had?", Calleigh asked.

"You could be but come on I will take you home", Eric replied.

"Eric, I have a lot of work to do please just let me get some stuff done first", Calleigh said.

"Okay if you say so", Eric said.

"Okay thank you I will see you later okay", Calleigh replied and then kissed Eric on the lips.

"Love you", Eric said and then walked out of the ballistics lab.

...About an hour later...

Calleigh finished up her work in the ballistics lab and headed back to the trace lab.

"Hey Nat. I am done with my work in the ballistics lab for now did you need any help in here?", Calleigh asked.

"Not right this second let me finish this up and I will see what else needs to be done", Natalia replied.

"Okay, I am gonna head to the restroom then and I will be right back", Calleigh said and then headed for the restrooms.

...A few minutes later...

Calleigh was still gone and Nat was concerned so she went to check on Calleigh.

Natalia walked into the restroom and heard Calleigh throwing up.

"Cal. Are you okay?", Natalia asked.

"No, not really", Calleigh replied.

"I am gonna go get Eric okay", Nat said and headed out of the restrooms and down the hall to find Eric.

...In the break room...

"Eric, Calleigh is in the restroom throwing up", Natalia said.

"Okay, I will take care of her thanks Nat", Eric said and headed down the hall to the restrooms.

Eric knocked on the door to make sure no one else was in there but Calleigh before he went in.

"Hey baby I am here", Eric said.

"I don't feel good Eric", Calleigh replied.

"I know baby shh I am gonna take you home and get you in bed okay", Eric said.

Eric got Calleigh up off the floor and walked her to the car.

"You stay right here I am gonna go back inside real quick and let H know what's going on okay", Eric said and then headed back inside.

...Horatio's office...

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in", Horatio said from the other side of the door.

"Sir, Calleigh is sick so I am gonna take her home and I will be back okay", Eric said.

"Is she okay?", Horatio asked.

"I think she got the bug that I had last week and she is really not feeling too well", Eric replied.

"Okay, well your shift is over in a few hours anyways so why don't you just stay home with her", Horatio said.

"Are you sure sir?", Eric asked.

"I am sure now get Calleigh home", Horatio replied.

"Thank you again sir", Eric said and then walked out of H's office and shut the door behind him.

Eric headed back to the car and got in and then started driving towards the house.

...Back at the house...

Eric pulled into the driveway,got out of the car and then went to the passengers side and opened Calleigh's door for her.

Eric unlocked the front door, Calleigh went in first and then he shut the door behind them.

"Okay. You get in bed and get some rest I'm gonna head to the store and get some stuff for you okay", Eric said and then kissed Calleigh on the forehead.

"Okay. Thank you baby and I'm so sorry", Calleigh replied.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. You just rest I will be back okay I love you", Eric said and then headed out the door.

...Awhile later Eric gets back from the store...

Eric walks in the front door with groceries in his hand and Calleigh is laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey babe. What are you doing in here?", Eric asked.

"I couldn't really sleep so I decided to come out here and watch a movie", Calleigh replied.

"Okay. Well, do you want something to drink I got you some ginger ale?", Eric asked.

"Um, yeah. I will try and drink something", Calleigh replied.

"Okay. Let me go get some for you", Eric said ans then he headed into the kitchen to get Calleigh some ginger ale.

...A minute later...

Eric came back into the living room with the ginger ale for Calleigh.

"Here you go", Eric said and then he handed the glass of ginger ale to Calleigh.

"Thank baby", Calleigh replied and then smiled.

...A few minutes later...

Eric and Calleigh were sitting on the couch together watching the movie and then Calleigh get's off the couch and runs into the bathroom and get's sick.

Eric goes in to check on her.

"Are you okay baby?", Eric asked.

"I don't know, I feel so awful, maybe I shouldn't have had that ginger ale", Calleigh replied.

"I'm so sorry baby. How about you go lay on the couch and watch a movie and just relax okay", Eric said.

"Okay. I will", Calleigh said and then headed to the couch to lay down.

...A few minutes later...

Eric came out in the living room to check on Calleigh.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?", Eric asked.

"I am feeling okay", Calleigh replied.

"Okay, do you mind if I sit here with you?", Eric asked.

"No not at all. Actually, I would really like that", Calleigh replied and then smiled.

Calleigh and Eric were both snuggled up on the couch watching the movie together. Well, more like Calleigh was watching the movie while Eric was distracted by his thoughts over the past 2 weeks he was sick and then Calleigh got sick and now more than ever he realized how much Calleigh loved him and how much he himself loved her.


End file.
